


Song of hope (because someday I will see you)

by SirDarkvid



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos, Connected destinies, Depression, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Prophecy, Romance, Running Away, Two worlds (Modern setting/ Urban fantasy setting), Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), death of secondary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDarkvid/pseuds/SirDarkvid
Summary: Elsa and Anna were born on the same day two years apart, two hours apart, two heavens apart. Neither knew nor understood, but they were connected.And that was all they both needed.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Elsa 1: Meeting Olaf**

Elsa's first clear memory goes back to the day she turned 2 years old, playing tag with her father and grandfather on the edge of the fjord. Despite her parents' endless work as co-owners of Norway's largest chocolate company, their even more endless love for their daughter led them to book an entire day without interruptions at her grandparents' house to celebrate their long-awaited birthday. 

The day could not go better, the young heiress not stopping laughing or screaming for a second as she ran, she stumbled and got up again helped by her grandfather who tried to keep up with his granddaughter, all while her father took every opportunity to get dozens of photos of her and her mother and grandmother preparing dinner. "Aaaadddd-!" Elsa screamed as she waved her arms, her new toy space rocket as stained with dirt and grass as her new dress. (Despite the fact that with so many stains it seemed that he had been with her for months)

The efforts so far of her had not borne any fruit and her grandfather had long ago stopped following her to sit at the garden table, leading to the The little girl's childish mind has decided that perhaps it was not so worth it, and that led her to sit on the grass to play with her beloved rocket. 

"Come on my Elsa, you still have to catch dad!" Agnarr cried out as he knelt a few meters ahead of his daughter, calling her with one hand while holding the other with his recording. 

Her father's provocation was as effective as he expected, the competitive streak the little girl had inherited from him making her get up again… but not run like he expected. 

In her place Elsa stood with her gaze lost in the night sky, her mouth half open and her little eyes glowing with emotion as she tirelessly studied the horizon. "You like space, don't you, my little princess?" Agnarr surprised his daughter by taking her in his arms, turning on themselves until they put her on his shoulders. "What do you like most about heaven, my princess?" 

Elsa raised both arms without hesitation for a second, pointing to the gigantic astral body beyond the moon, as large as the earth of a brilliant blue that could only be seen at night. "I thought so, it's your favorite color," Agnarr joked as he tickled his daughter's legs. "Do you know what it's called?"

"Bue...?" 

"The color is blue, yes! That, my princess, is Sarab. Since the beginning of time it has been next to our planet, but it’s not really there! We have sent ships and satellites and nothing has worked! Despite the apparent closeness, there has never been a way to reach it ... "

" Saaba ... " 

" Almost! Sarab ... many people say that he is our protector, for some the kingdom of the gods, others believe that it is a reflection of our planet. Despite the fact that humanity has managed to colonize the moon, that we have reached other planets, no one has the answer to that it is Sarab ... I wonder if with what you like the sky you will become a great astronomer and get the answer ! Would you like that, my princess? ” 

"No" Elsa answered sharply and with the most serious voice the little girl had ever put on, so much so that Agnarr almost lost her balance trying to stifle a laugh. "No no no no" Elsa continued humming while her father backed down, heading back to where his wife and in-laws were waiting. All while Elsa looked back to continue looking at Sarab, smiling without knowing why.

* * *

**\- At present: Toronto -**

"Elsa, open the damn door!" 

The incessant pounding continued with increasing intensity until the song that echoed in her headphones penetrated, forcing the 22-year-old to get up from her work desk. If there was something the Norwegian could not understand, it was how her roommates could quietly leave without worrying about taking the keys to the apartment. 

And of course Elsa thought to reproach him. "Yeeees?" Elsa asked to open the door slightly, her roommate and best friend Flynn trying to slam it open only to find the bolt blocking her path.

"Oh come on, this is 2020 Elsa! Only you could be so… unique… to close the door with a double latch! ” 

"It's so that undesirable people don't get in while some of us work here," Elsa said as she leaned her back against the wall by the door, keeping eye contact and a permanent half smile with Flynn. “You remember what that was, right? Work ... have a schedule ... tasks and responsibilities ... " 

" You are hateful, you know? That Tiana and I continue being your friends is a miracle ... and it is not fair to blame me for that! I was fired because they wanted to hire the boss's son, it is a clear case of labor irregularity! ” 

"The boss's son is your brother Maximo, dude"

“Irregularity and parental abuse! Come on, open the door! I bought the vanilla ice cream that you like and Tiana was going to bring the puff pastry cookies that have not been sold today in the cafeteria! ” 

The promise of a night of ice cream and puff pastry was enough to convince her to give in, removing the chain and retreating back to her room / office without even waiting for Flynn to close the door. 

"Will you join us in tonight's movie or is Her Majesty the Ice Queen too busy becoming the youngest architect to bridge the gap between Toronto and the moon?" 

Elsa stopped at the door frame with her back to her roommate who was leaving the shopping bags on the kitchen island. It didn't matter how many years passed or how old all three became ... that damn nickname would follow her everywhere. "Count on me but I don't want to waste time with comedies or cheap romance" 

"Oh, and then what do you want to waste time with if it can be known?" And how come I never choose the Friday movie ?! ” 

"Horror movie, psychological if possible ... and to your second question I just have to remember who is paying for all your part of the flat bills while you are unemployed, right? Friday movie of mine, you choose the one from Saturday " 

" It is not fair! On Saturdays I like to go out to drink and take notes! ” Flynn yelled in a high-pitched voice that made his complaint look like a childish tantrum. “One day you will regret this Elsa Fjellhvitt! The film adaptation of my novel will premiere on a Friday and I'll force you to watch it… what a fucking shit… come on Flynn, you can do much better! ” Flynn began to speak to himself as he kept the purchase in the cabinets, totally unaware that Elsa had been in her room for a long time with the door closed.

The blonde raffled the boxes her parents had sent her full of her new products on her way to her desk where her holographic projector and computer were still on. Her first big job as a partner in the architecture studio of her friend and mentor Kristoff, the outline of the new Toronto Islands open-air theater, stood majestically in the middle of her table…

Or she would if she had something ready-made. 

After a lifetime as a gifted that had culminated in graduating with the best grades from her architecture and design course at just 19 years old and working alongside Kristoff on various projects over the course of 2 years, Elsa hoped that her first major solo work would flow as free as the waterfalls of her homeland.

What was found instead was an artistic block at the level of the new ice age. Every day looking at the projector without managing to develop a single idea made her rethink more decisions of her life, slowly sinking into a swamp of self-contempt and anguish that she had not shared with anyone ... not even with her boss or her contractors, who eagerly awaited a new gem of the young architect of the year.

"I shouldn't have accepted the interview ..." Elsa groaned as her eyes fell on the framed magazine on her bed. From Toronto's proudest girl on the cover to the creature that had turned just 7 months later, there was only one project away.

"You were someone, Elsa ... and now you are a waste that you are losing money to the good people who trusted you ..."

Without even looking at her notes, the architect got up from her desk, turning off everything by pulling directly on the plug . One of the advantages of having been able to choose the attic where they lived as a birthday gift was that their room had a small balcony separated from the common one, where Elsa had her favorite chair brought from Norway and her beloved telescope.

If architecture was her great passion and with what she had decided to earn a living, astronomy was her second great passion and her favorite hobby where she wasted hours. It might be impossible for him to explain it in words, but seeing Sarab shining in the sky managed to make his fears vanish for a while. Something in her resonated with that mystery of nature, something that day after day managed to fill with energy to face the darkness of the next morning. 

Sitting and enjoying the views Elsa breathed easy, checking the latest messages on her phone without paying much attention to them. Only the penultimate of them caught his attention enough to focus both eyes on him.

The message came from Kristoff and appeared to be a message to all the architects on payroll, accompanied by a downloadable application. Elsa narrowed her eyes, remembering how in one of the meetings at the beginning of the year her mentor had mentioned that they were going to participate in the beta of a messaging application designed for high-level companies ... and that must have been what was now in her hands. 

The download was especially fast, the application opening instantly without asking for any confirmation. 

'Welcome to Snow Surface,' Elsa read the first message that appeared on a nuclear white background. 'This application is accompanied by a personal assistant who manages your messages, will notify you of your meetings or events marked by you or your superiors and much more. Please choose who you would like to assist '

Elsa blinked confused as a dial full of creatures of different shapes and colors appeared on the screen, each with her name and what appeared to be from her folder next to her. Not being too fan of a blue cat telling her how disappointed Kristoff was with her, Elsa continued to finger down what appeared to be a true petting zoo.

Without being convinced of any, the architect decided to press the arrow that seemed to send her to a different screen, only to find that there was only one selectable pet on that screen. And it wasn't even an animal! A sort of snowman with a carrot nose and tree branch arms with a goofy smile greeted her, Olaf seemed to be her name although this time no real name appeared below. 

  
  
  


"At least you're not a stupid animal ..." Elsa whispered as she clicked on the doll twice, the second to confirm the assistant. A curtain of snowflakes covered the screen to make way for a background of a snowy forest, all functions in a top bar and Olaf in the bottom center. 

And without warning or wanting it, the doll waved its arms in greeting. Hi Elsa! My name is Olaf and I like virtual warm hugs! ” Olaf screamed in a childish voice and was too amused for her liking. “From now on I will make sure that you are in contact with everyone and that your work is as pleasant as possible, I hope we get along well! By the way, you have a message in your inbox, do you want me to read it to you? ” 

Elsa Automatic began searching the screen for any kind of option to confirm, all while Olaf tilted his head in confusion. "You can not speak? I have taken the liberty of taking control of the speakers and microphones of your phone so that we can communicate so you can answer me normally! ” 

"What have you done?" Elsa asked before realizing that she had just answered a looping question to a lot of data. If his experience with Alexa that Flynn bought months ago had taught him anything, it was that artificial intelligence quickly got stuck in loops.

“I have intervened with the speakers and the microphone of your phone, was it not clear? Do you understand… Do you understand English? I can speak to you in 30 other languages if it is more comfortable for you ”Olaf asked back, something Elsa did not expect. 

Nothing at all, really. "Than…? No no, wait. I can speak and understand English perfectly, so… read that message, Olaf ” 

“ Elsa, how do you ask for things? ” 

"How do you ask for things?" Elsa straightened up in her chair, dropping her elbows onto her thighs as she stared at the snowman. Did an AI just reprimand you for not saying please? That was just what had just happened. "... Please, can you read the message?" 

"That's better! And don't frown, you're prettier smiling! ” Olaf exclaimed as a scroll appeared in front of him, acting as if he was reading it. "And yes, I have also intervened your camera to see who I am talking to," the snowman commented as the parchment flew out of his hands until it entered the Inbox tab. Before Elsa could complain, the doll closed his eyes and the right branch in a kind of fist, taking it to his mouth to clear his throat. 

_"The text reads as follows: Mayor Braggen, the miners have found a second vein of Mutnatch and we need help to demolish the mine ... and if you want to sell it we also need something to transport it to. Please don't leave me alone with everything again ..._

_The sender of the message is: Anna Sommar_

"Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna 1: Vontalba's redhead mercenary**

The nervousness in the town grew as the evening began to fade, and despite the fact that fewer and fewer residents awaited his return, the tumult caused by those present increased almost exponentially. Mayor Weselton nervously rubbed the sweat accumulating on his forehead, trying to maintain control of his citizens while watching to see that the medical supplies they had brought were still there.

The villa didn’t have a clinic of its own and Weselton knew only too well that if he looked away for a second the bandages would eventually disappear into the hands of one of his neighbors. And with so many days of isolation from the monster in the woods, it's not like I can blame them for trying to rack up as many resources for their families as possible. 

“Please, friends! Anna and the quadruplets have gone out to hunt the monster and I am sure they will not come intact, don’t take things until we have treated their wounds!” The poor mayor begged to catch another of the older residents trying to take a roll of bandages. "Let's be in solidarity with our mercenary, come on!" 

"Your mercenary has only brought trouble, Weselton!" 

“Ever since you brought her in, we've only been unlucky!” 

"It's all your fault, you don't deserve to be the mayor!" 

The citizens did not hesitate to demonstrate their contempt for the mercenary one more day, something that taking into account everything that Anna had brought to the villa in the last 9 months continued to surprise Weselton. 

Since the mayor had brought Anna in and hired her as a guard for the village, the redhead had taken down a camp of bandits who had settled in an old hunting lodge, getting merchants to come to the village twice a week instead of 1 as usual, and had even helped the Fargo quadruplets both doing carpentry work and chopping and bringing firewood. 

An impeccable job in exchange for accommodation and a salary that was not so high, and even with all that the mere fact of being from Vontalba made her an object of contempt.

"We can't blame Anna by chance, folks! We live in difficult times and have a mercenary trained in magical arts, one who is also a native of Vontalba and who asks for so little salary is lucky ... no! It is a miracle that we should celebrate! In my humble opinion we should focus on preparing a banquet for the five of us! I'm sure the quadruplets and Anna will come hungry after almost 14 hours of hunting!-”

And without asking permission to join the conversation ... or simply follow social forms, the voice of the harpy boomed in the plaza, causing everyone to turn to her. "My children will know how to wait if necessary! Unlike that bodyguard of yours!" Lady Marian Frago, the matriarch of the family and a direct descendant of the founders of the city, approached Weselton with the cane in hand (with a speed that many women of her age would want for them). "That whim of yours has only brought us misfortunes! One after another! First bandits and now this!"

"Please, Mrs. Frago! You surely know that accusing Anna of everything that is wrong is unfair. She is the one who has taken us out of all the problems! We live in a dangerous world in an even more dangerous time, so this city I needed a guardian to not end up like so many others, with its inhabitants dead and turned into bandits!"

"We spent a lot of money paying, feeding and accommodating that whim of yours, we've even had to deliver our beloved stable to her! And she is not even able to avoid these misfortunes! What if one of my children is injured? Will you take care of it Weselton?! Would you risk your mayor's ass for her?!"

"Of course I will! And also Anna can’t see the future! When a problem occurs, she is the first to go out and solve it! You should remember and remember that it was your children who offered your stable and those who first offered to accompany her on the hunt! And third ..." Weselton took a deep breath, not used to arguing as much or as often. 

"Our harvest has been pretty good this season, and Anna has agreed in the past to not receive her salary until the city has paid off our debts and needs, so I doubt she is going to demand her wages upfront this time. The most important thing right now is to kill the beast so that the roads are safe, we can take our crops to the capital and with the money buy as much purified compost as necessary to be able to plant and raise animals to feed us, including Anna, and have surpluses to sell. express yourself without fear"

And at the refusal of everyone to complain, Weselton sighed with relief, closing his eyes and finally finding a moment of tranquility as much as the situation allowed.

"Oswald, go back to your farm and start making the best frozen pork you have, Anna and the quadruplets deserve a good dinner today" 

Oswald the butcher could only shrug and nod, running back to his farm.

Anna was a trustworthy mercenary, her salary was not too high, and her only two conditions were easy to meet, so Weselton was determined not to give the mercenary any reason to want to leave.

  
_(...)_

Three-quarters of an hour passed before the hunting party appeared on the driveway to the village, the four brothers in front carrying their axes (full of small cuts, except for the oldest of the four, who carried his right arm in a sling. makeshift, carrying a fairly large wound across the arm) and Anna behind them dragging the beast, tied to a thin trunk for easy transport.

The red-haired mercenary was even more cut in all her clothes and her face was reddened from the excessive effort, her facial expression was a true poem: part anger, part disgust, part fear and all the rest of the fatigue, each step with enough strength to shake the ground under his feet.

They all started running towards the brothers, ignoring Anna, who dropped the beast directly to the ground before leaning against one of the trees along the path. "ANNA! THESE TREES ARE VERY OLD-" Weselton yelled as he ran towards the giantess, concerned for the integrity of the trunk ... but a single glance from the giantess was necessary to silence him.

"Please ... I'm just leaning on one, I'm not going to drop all my weight ..." Between snorts, Anna fell to the ground on her butt raising a big cloud of dust and dirt.

Anna served the village as a mercenary / guardian for almost a year, using her four meters and fifty seven centimeters (almost as large as most of the houses in the village) and all the physical power they carried in harmony with her knowledge about magic to protect the village, a big point in its favor that set it apart from most of the mercenaries Weselton valued before her.

Her fire-red hair braided into two braids over her shoulders, which together with her physique served to let everyone know that she came from the northern kingdom of Vontalba, beyond where the snow lay permanent. (And luckily as soon as someone accused her of her birth home they stopped asking any other awkward questions)

The giantess had helped the city in many ways… although unfortunately for her and Weselton (her greatest support in town), nothing This made the rest of the city improve their views on it.

This was due in part to the advanced middle age of the villagers, the vast majority of people over 45/50 years old, old enough to continue to be consumed by old misgivings against the giants ... and, although no one wants openly to admit it except Miss Frago, the "extreme discomfort" that Anna's employment contract represented:

\- 50 silver moons per week.

\- A home (provided by the sacrifice of one of the two stables of the Frago family)

\- Tailor service to keep your clothes in good shape.

\- And breakfast and two meals a day (which always translate into a large pile of wheat, milk and at least one calf or pig a day, not counting the work to prepare all the food, mainly that of Oswald and his wife)

"It was a bear ...," Anna whispered as she looked for wounds on her arms and legs, leaving her precious raincoat next to Weselton. "A damn bear infected by Mutnatch ... we found a deposit in a small cave north of here"

"What ...? Mutnatch here? "Weselton sighed deeply as he picked up the huge raincoat, already tired of just thinking about cleaning and repairing it.

" Exactly, boss. Garb, Bastian, Nam and I will be going tonight to try to undermine Mutnatch's entire streak while it's turned off"

With an exhausted sigh, Anna reached out both arms forwards, letting the weariness fade as she applied a simple anti-fatigue spell on herself. "We are going to need some some mining picks, a couple of boxes to transport it, the harvest cart to load the boxes ..."

As Anna continued to list what was necessary for the night's operation, Weselton's mind made the necessary click to turn something terrible like a Mutnatch streak into benefits for people who really needed it. "You know, Anna ... the Mutnatch crystals, from what I understand and remember talking about with some of my merchant friends. ..it is quite valuable if you know who to sell it to" 

Anna was silent, squinting without crediting what she was hearing. "It is very, very ... I would almost dare to say that it is extremely valuable mind-"

"And extremely dangerous, you know it right?" Anna said immediately, turning to the mayor with a very obvious expression of confusion.

"That too, but listen to me for a moment before jumping on me. Maybe ... you know ... it couldn't have happened ... that you or someone in the guild had met ... someone ..." Slowly, the mercenary's face was changing from red to a completely stunned white. "Who might be interested ... in buying Mutnatch crystals?"

"Mr. Weselton, aren't we going to get a surplus of money when we sell all the weapons and clothing of the bandits of the old refuge? We don't need to sell Mutnatch! We are not talking about selling weapons that we have no control over profit What are they going to give him! We are talking about Mutnatch, a type of magic crystal whose only use is to twist the flesh of the living and turn them into monsters infected by the same abyss! We cannot do business with this! No ... not right! " Anna struck the ground with her fist, drawing the attention of all the inhabitants who were still in the plaza and dealing with the injuries of the quadruples.

"I know perfectly well the ethical implications of what I propose, Anna! But ... but ... what if someone is interested in buying it? Between calling the royal guard to destroy it ... or someone paying us for it ... Don't we end up getting the same result? We get rid of that crystalline curse in both cases! The only difference is that in the second case we at least get a benefit from such a misfortune! Please Anna ... we have been isolated for three weeks in a row between the bandits and the infected bear ... we need quick money to restart all of our business!" 

Anna tried to protest, but there were many people who, behind the giantess and the mayor, offered their support to the idea of selling the Mutnatch vein.

"Listen to this, Anna. A ⅚ hour trip to GreenGate for us is only 40 minutes for you, so go and ask the adventurer's guild if anyone is interested in buying Mutnatch crystals ... and if in a week nobody responds, I will write a letter to the royal guard to come for her, is that okay with you?"

"The truth?" Anna leaned on the ground, quickly got up and grabbed her raincoat. "I don't get the idea for Oakenta nor do I feel comfortable with all this ... but I suppose it's that deal or none, right? Do you swear that if there is no buyer, we will call the guard to eliminate it properly?"

Weselton nodded, smiling. "Thanks for understanding, Anna ... don't take too long, okay? Oswald left a while ago to prepare a feast for you so I estimate that in an hour or so he will be getting everything ready" 

Despite being uncomfortable with the entire decision of the village, Anna decided to swallow her pride and act like a mercenary should, running away at a faster speed than any horse in the direction of the forest capital of Hyalgan, GreenGate.

* * *

The sound of the wind breaking in its wake caught the attention of the GreenGate hunters, although few already reacted when they recognized the figure that glided almost without touching the ground as it traveled the roads. Anna had been in the region for less than a year, but she had quickly become a celebrity in the area among the young and a constant omen of bad omen among the elderly. Her huge but graceful figure, her brilliant white skin, her sparkling turquoise blue eyes, and her fiery red hair (as twilight-tinged as Weselton used to boast to the other mayors) made her instantly stand out wherever she was.

Many of these youngsters played around claiming that the beauty and tone of Anna's hair should be indicative that the giantess belonged to the royalty of Vontalba, but given the refusal to speak of her past, something common among mercenaries and that did not surprise anybody, the rumors were quickly left in that, rumors without foundation.

Although that did not prevent Anna from being known as a Princess by all the young people in the region.

Stopping abruptly, Anna leaned against one of the trees around the main entrance to the city, unable to move once again realizing how low she was about to fall. "What am I doing ... selling Mutnatch? Come on Anna ... you wouldn't do this ..." The giantess said to herself, hugging her stomach as she thought about what her acquaintances would say about her if they saw her at that moment .

Unfortunately, her job as guardian of the villa was too good to risk facing Weselton, the combination of a discreet place to think about his next moves and at the same time having a roof under which to sleep and assured food combined made it a great job ... until now, obviously.

"Selling weapons is one thing, I don't know what use they will give them ..." Anna repeated, closing her eyes. "Selling Mutnatch only has one possible outcome ... a totally terrible one for the poor victim who is going to cross the path of the buyer ... Is this the person I want to become? Someone willing to sell Mutnatch?" Lost in thought, Anna sighed before a single memory dominated her, terrible enough to instantly put her in a bad mood. 

"No! But he already made it clear that I can never become the person I want to be ..."

GreenGate acted as the capital of the Hyalgan Forests, mainly because it was the largest city and closest to the edges of the region, reason why unlike the great majority of villas in the region GreenGate accumulated all the possible services of the territory. From a small hospital or a permanent market to more exotic things, such as a modest magic academy to instruct and redirect the few apprentices in the area or the headquarters of the Adventurer's Guild, mainly because of the large mansion that was in the center of the forest, former residence of an ancient clan known as Wanderers of Twilight, had been converted by the will of a lesser God in an Unknown Territory, which of course had increased the number of adventurers and mercenaries in the region.

"Good night princess!"

"Are you still working right now, Anna?"

"Be careful on the way back, princess!"

Everyone who was still on the streets turned to greet Anna, the giantess saluting as politely as her haste allowed her as she headed to the Guild, where as always she ducked in front of the building's double doors (installed precisely by her), opening them and waiting a few seconds before entering, seconds that served as a signal that anyone inside had to move away from the entrance to avoid being run over (something that many joked although Anna assured that it would never happen).

"Good evening everyone!" Anna said as she crawled, the ceiling of the Guild was not high enough for the giantess to be sitting on her knees.

That night there were not many people in the Guild, just a small group of adventurers drinking silently at one of the tables, looking defeated. Bad luck at the mansion, Anna thought to herself. 

"My dear elite mercenary!" The kitchen doors slammed open, and though it looked like no one had left them, Anna waited a few seconds until she moved a stool behind the bar. "Wow! Someone walks in here before daylight, and misses a chance to see someone with ... you know what a fool, muckle lassie!" Oaken, the always spirited branch manager of the Hyalgan Adventurer's Guild, was as loud as ever, honoring the saying that most dwarves carried with pride.

_Make a lot of noise, let them know you are here before killing them!_

"Glad to see you too, Oaken," Anna said as she pushed aside some stools to make room at the bar, letting Oaken make her usual drink before beginning the awkward conversation.

"A Brightrink, am I wrong?" Oaken asked, already leaving the huge jar (even more in his hands) on top of the bar.

"Shouldn't you ask me before serving?" Anna joked as she took her first sip, enjoying the taste of the mint.

"It isn’t necessary! You have not ordered more than 2 drinks in all this time! And it may also be a little regional cliché but I know that those of Vontalba you grew up basically drinking Brightrink on each special occasion" 

"You know me and my land too well!" Anna enjoyed the complicity of the dwarf, beginning to fear the reaction to the issue that brought her to the guild that night.

"You know that well, muckle lassie!" Oaken dropped onto the stool, sitting with one arm on the bar. "And as I know you, I imagine that your absence in my guild these last weeks has been a reason for weight, right?" Anna nodded, drinking half a mug before starting to speak.

"I didn't come because the bandits who had moved too close to the villa got together with a Mutnatch-infected bear near the roads ..." Oaken's shocked gaze is within Anna's grasp. she waited, so the giantess kept talking. "Thank the gods, I'm done with the bandits fast and we've found both the bear and the Mutnatch vein ... and now Mayor Weselton wants to sell that streak"

"... You won't be serious, will you?" Oaken rubbed his ears for a moment, hoping they had failed him more than ever.

"Unfortunately he is very serious. I have tried to convince him and he knows the risks very well, but he says that to give it to the royal guard to destroy it, he prefers to try to sell it to whoever needs it ..."

"For heaven's sake .. OMG, I don't think I've ever heard twisted reasoning, I think not from some goblin friends from my childhood. Listen, Anna, I can try to contact some acquaintances… but if the authorities find out- "

"I know very well what will happen, needless to say! If you do me a favor in searching for your contacts if someone wants to buy them discreetly, I will make a couple of calls and try to delay the sale for a week so that Weselton has no choice but to send the Mutnatch crystals to the royal guard ... it's the only way I see the right thing to do in this situation ..."

Oaken sighed, looking at the giant out of the corner of her eye. "You are too good and innocent to be a mercenary, Anna. I have never met a mercenary whose first idea is to put the royal guard in your affairs" 

"It's called having principles! And they are not exclusive to mercenaries or adventurers. "Anna smiled, proud of herself. A foolish pride, Oaken thought, but if the girl made her happy, it would not be the dwarf who took her away.

"Principles, conscience, well-educated, good at talking... Are you sure you're not royalty?"

Not a second step before Anna hit the bar with both hands, blowing everything on top of her." No! It doesn't matter how many times I was asked! My parents just raised me with love and affection, they tried to give me a good education within their means ... I wish there was more, but it is my whole story "

"If that was your whole story it would include because you are now a mercenary, girl ... but if you don't want to continue the story for me it's fine," Oaken sighed, jumping to the ground and approaching the desk that served as a counter for the adventurers. "You don't have to pay me for the drink, when Weselton pays you I'll pass your bill"

Sipping the rest of the minty horn, Anna peeked around the bar, easily leaving the pitcher in the sink. "Anyone at Tapirus Academy? I could use some material to conjure some relatives to extract the Mutnatch tonight. "

" The old tapirus left this morning with two promising apprentices to test them, so I imagine it would be empty"

"Then I will have to open the door carefully , I don't want to back down the security measures like last time ..." With a shy smile, Anna turned towards the door, saying goodbye to Oaken one last time as she left. As well as she could through the guild doors.

Oaken continued to write offers for Mutnatch for two hours, saying goodbye to unsuccessful adventurers in the process. The sky clouded over and the rain threatened to erupt overnight, so the old dwarf's intention was to shut down the guild earlier than usual to go to bed early and enjoy the sound of the rain.

Still, fate had other plans. Shortly before the last card was finished, the guild door swung open, two figures dressed in black robes, their legs covered in intricate red, black, and dark blue armor (colors that, in combination, were often attributed to adventurers. older; a habit for newbies to know who to ask for help in case of need) that seemed to extend to the neck. While the tallest and most masculine figure kept his face covered by a helmet with the same design as his legs, the girl who followed him wore only the hood of the robe as a cover leaving his long (long was short, Oaken thought without remembering never having seen anyone with so much hair) braid of blonde hair fall from behind the robe to almost her heels.

They both took a couple of steps toward the bar, bowing politely to Oaken "Good evening, sir, is it still open?" The male figure spoke without removing his helmet.

Gus blinked for a few seconds before answering, confused by the situation. That a veteran adventurer might have been lost in lands as quiet as Hyalgan was the only thing the dwarf could think of. "For now, brother. What do you need?"

"A hot dinner before we continue on our way, I have always relied more on the guilds than on taverns or restaurants for something as vital as dinner"

"Wise choice, brother! I make the best chops in the area, with a big difference, I can assure you "Gus kept the half-written letter on the desk, jumping out of the chair and running towards the bar. "Table or do you prefer a stool?"

The figure looked back, his companion nodding to a question never asked. "Stool, we are not capricious enough to make you walk with our food" The figure pressed some kind of mechanism on the back of his neck, the helmet faded into a golden glow ... although the bar prevented Gus from personally meeting his invite. "Do you mind if we go through the applications? I want to take advantage of the trip to take away some difficult applications from the newbies"

"No problem! Check everything you need, dinner will take him out in 10 minutes." Leaving the adventurer alone, Gus went to the kitchen.

After a few courteous seconds to make sure the dwarf didn't come out again, the adventurer sat at the desk, opened the drawer, and half-checked the message. "Mutnatch, huh? Mr. Mayor Weselton ... you fall pretty low on my list of irresponsible people and I don't even know you ..." 

"Master Grimm, look at the sender of the offer" Her partner pointed to the bottom of the document before that his teacher will go to the next page. " 

Grimm read the name over and over again, a smile drawing from side to side of his face. "Good eye, Punzie. A year later, our paths cross again and fate has played its cards… I hope you have a good hand, Princess Anna de Vontalba” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of both is already posted so I end the prologue. A little late but I want to welcome you to this story, I hope you like this perspective that I have wanted to give to a relationship already as worked as that of Anna and Elsa! (The idea that exchanging roles on who has magic has always been attractive to me, I hope I'm not the only one!)  
> If you like it and want to give your opinion, I will comment, preferably in a constructive way if you bring criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Anna 2: A long, long night**

"It was all delicious!" Anna screamed, smiling with pure pleasure, falling backwards onto the carpet that covered the floor of her house (old horse stable). The old wood may not have been as insulating, not even with spells applied to it, as the mercenary would like, and it may not have been the largest place in the world (having to curtain the living room from what she considered a bedroom of a only mattress) ... but it was hers and nobody bothered her, a real novelty in her life.

"I know you tremble at the thought of repeating a meal ... but I'd kill for another round of ribs!" 

Weselton smiled awkwardly as Anna rubbed her stomach with both hands, considering there was no need to remember that there was no food left. “I'm glad you liked it, I'll send the message to Oswald as soon as I see it! And speaking of sending ... I hope that after a feast like tonight you have the strength to work! When do we plan to go out? Will you need… Are you going to need me to stay awake on your return?

Weselton's charitable soul facade surprised her more and more, his outward smile hiding the man who would sell his mother in order to maintain his comfortable control over his town and his position as mayor. “I have been through the magic academy to collect material to create Minor familiars and that the quadruplets do not have to come unless strictly necessary,” The news was greeted with a big smile of relief by the mayor. "And since I knew you would ask if you could go to sleep before I came back I have prepared another more special familiar!”

Anna smirked as she crawled up to her 'bedroom', bringing back with her two piles of magic clay that naturally made Weselton walk away slightly for its smell. (Unpleasant especially for those with no magic affinity) 

Holding her palms open each on a heap, Anna closed her eyes, uttering words that sounded like unrelated sounds to him. “ _Fenairaies Sfarr: Cullasdan Vuaisar!”_

A light blue glow emanated from her hands covering both clays, slowly causing both clays to begin to alter their shape until they ended up looking like two half-meter-tall snowmen. "Cool, right? This spell was taught to me by my teacher years ago in case I ever found myself in a region without a Crystalline Amplification Tower. These two familiars are connected to each other, so if I speak to one of them and ask him to replicate the message, the other will tell you out loud! ” 

"The world is changing too fast, every wizard is capable of more terrifying things ..." Weselton wailed as he studied the familiar, spinning it around and testing the firmness of its branch arms. "And why a snowman?" 

Anna changed her smile from pride to one of slight embarrassment, putting her index fingers together as she looked away. "Let's just say they are the simplest way I can visualize ... and I may like snowmen ..." 

Weselton nodded, not bothering to hide how amusing his mercenary's confession was. That same amusement quickly ran out when the snowman in his hands lifted one of its branches as he spoke to the surprise of both present. "Hi, I'm Olaf!" 

"Is ... is it normal for me to speak?" Weselton asked as he slowly lowered the doll to the ground, his confused gaze fixed on his mercenary. 

“...I think so. Honestly I have never used or seen this spell again beyond proving that I had mastered it before my teacher ... I remember that one of my first familiars acted imitating what I thought of my father. Nothing should happen while it works, although having to resort to this ancient method because Hyalgan does not have a communication tower still amazes me” Anna whispered as Olaf walked towards her as well as she could, her short round legs not intended to move around. itself. "Hello buddy ... is everything okay inside you?" 

Olaf folded his mouth into a strange grimace, turning his head to check his body. “The spell that animated me seems to be correct, so I would say yes! I'm Olaf, by the way! I like warm hugs and long talks at sunset!” 

"Okay ..." Anna nodded, wondering if she should undo the familiar ... choosing to just leave it as it is, not being able to end the life of someone who likes sunset without having seen it even once. “I'm going out now to try avoid the rain, so if you want, take the snowman who hasn't spoken yet, Weselton. Just make sure to leave it near your bed so you can hear me if I have a problem” 

Anna handed the still-inanimate familiar to her boss before crawling out of her stable / house. The night was cold and the clouds were so laden with humidity that the first drops of water began to fall on the ground, which did not particularly make the mercenary look excited. "It's going to be a long night." The mercenary bit her lip as she did some warm-up stretches. 

"Wait for me, creator!" Olaf screamed running (if running was the right word for the little jumps that the snowman was giving) trying not to fall behind, reaching almost breathless to Anna's ankle having to lean on it. "Don't forget about me!" Impossible, Anna thought as Olaf began to walk ahead of her at a snail's pace. 

The mercenary studied the relative from top to bottom, her size convinced her to take it with one hand and put it in one of the pockets of her raincoat despite her protests. 

The sooner the Mutnatch crystals were removed the sooner Anna would return to her beloved bed. 

  
  


* * *

_(Exactly 15 minutes later)_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No"

"And now, creator?" 

"No, not yet"

"Now yes, right?" Olaf asked by repeating the same question loop for the ninth time in a row, taking Anna to the point of starting to consider using a spell to override her own hearing. 

The Familiar Snowman had proven to be a lousy travel companion during the 30-minute that the mercenary was walking, wiggling and asking for information on the first thing that came into her field of vision. "Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna ... Anna-"

"WHAT?!"

"Now?" 

The mercenary stopped dead, ignoring the rain that fell with the force of a waterspout on her, hitting her forehead again and again with both hands. The snowman didn't seem to understand his creator's frustration, imitating while laughing. "What a fun game! My head is spinning, metaphorically speaking! ” 

Anna's last year and 3 months had been a constant punishment since leaving her kingdom, and despite all the suffering sleeping in the open she was sure that tonight was the worst. 

By far.

The rain continued to intensify when the mercenary arrived at the old mine that hours before had been covered with branches and nearby stones in an attempt that no other wild animal was corrupted. "Now yes Olaf ... now we have arrived-" 

"Where?" 

Anna growled in frustration as she picked up one of the rocks and threw it back, the snowman smiling in the meantime. "Where's the mutnatch! You've been asking a quarter of an hour without knowing where we were going, right?” No need for Olaf to nod, Anna knew the answer. "We have come ... I have come to extract the mutnatch crystals that we found this morning, so that they don’t corrupt anyone else," the mercenary explained as she cleared the entrance to the cave, carefully peering inside. "As I understand the Magic School of Familiars you must have a copy of the basic knowledge of your creator -that is me-, so I understand that you know how dangerous the crystals of Mutnatch are, right?"

Olaf nodded proudly as he entered the cave, her clay body emitting enough light to illuminate his surroundings (an ability that Anna did not expect to have). "I know that they are the manifestation of the blood of a Deep One, that rots the earth and attracts and corrupts mortal creatures without enough consciousness until they become twisted beasts!" The joy of his voice did not fit at all with the terrifying nature of his message, much less with his action of patting the dark crystals like the night formed at the end of the cave like someone checking the hardness of a wall. “And are you going to extract the mutnatch by yourself, creator? How brave and strong you are!”

"Eheheh ..." Anna smiled proudly as she secured her surroundings with simple barrier spells. “Yep, I am brave, it is necessary when you have to fend for yourself! But I'm not going to extract it technically myself, these little friends of mine are going to do it!” 

The mercenary took a bag full of magic clay from the inside pocket of her raincoat, throwing it to the ground in three small piles. _"_ _Fenairaies Sfarr:_ _Mesrhnerruw!"_

The spell worked much faster than with Olaf, three monstrous snow beasts nearly three feet tall each in a straight line. "Brothers!" Olaf shouted for joy approaching one of the beasts, hugging her without this reacting in the least. "Brothers, are you alright?" 

"Sorry Olaf! Marshmallows at this level don't have a conscience like you -in honestly I don't know why you do-, they only know how to obey basic tasks ”Anna explained as the snowman walked away crestfallen, the mercenary squatting in front of the constructs. "Alright guys, let's get to work! Carefully extract the Mutnatch crystals while I… I wait here. ” 

The constructs turned as the mercenary finished the sentence, the three of them beginning to hit the rock around the crystals with their fists. The work was slow but honest, perhaps too slow for her taste. 

That thought went on for 40 minutes, where if it weren't for Olaf's constant humming describing how pretty the mine was and the sound of rain lashing out at the trees outside Anna would have fallen to the ground. "What's going on, guys? I know today's task is difficult but it usually doesn't cost you that much...- ”

Anna completely cut off both speaking and breathing, her skin turning even whiter than usual. Behind the hole that one of the constructs had made by extracting the crystals was another section of cave filled with even more crystals. 

The sight chilled Anna's blood in a way she had never felt before, fear taking over her completely. The mercenary jumped up, scratching her head as she tried to calm herself enough to think. "Olaf, send a message to Braggen Weselton-"

"Who?"

"The ... the man who was with me when I created you! Mayor Weselton, who's got your copy! How much memory do you have, silly snowman? This is no time for play, we have a very serious problem on our hands” 

Olaf rubbed his forehead with both branches, his face changing from an expression of absolute concentration to a smile. "I don't know!"

For the fourth time that night, Anna had to hit her forehead in sheer frustration, this time hard enough to leave her forehead purple. "Well ... send a message to Mayor Braggen Weselton saying we have to bring everyone here to demolish the mine, tell him there are too many Mutnatch crystals to accumulate in the village!"

"Okay, let me think ... something like this?" The snowman asked as his nose lit up, letters projected onto him. 

_Mayor Braggen, the miners have found a second vein of Mutnatch and we need help to demolish the mine ... and if you want to sell it, we also need something to transport it._

"You are telling me that you don't remember who is Weselton, the guy who was with you less than 2 hours ago ... but you remember from my copied memories that he wants to sell the mutnatch?! I never called him Braggen, I always used his last name!” 

Olaf lowered his head sadly, totally unaware of the situation that was happening around him. "Friends should call each other by their name ... and in the memories I have copied it seems that selling the mutnatch is important because of how much you think about it ..." 

"It is important for the opposite reason that your plover head believes- AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Add to the message that you don't even think of leaving me alone, that this is really serious!” Anna screamed. 

"Understood!" Olaf said, smiling as a second sentence was projected after the message.

_Mayor Braggen, the miners have found a second vein of Mutnatch and we need help to demolish the mine ... and if you want to sell it, we also need something to transport it. Please don't leave me alone with everything again…_

Anna tried to stop him from giving the message a much more urgent tone, unfortunately the proud snowman of his first message sent it to his copy before the mercenary could say anything . "Good job, Olaf!" The snowman crashed its branches trying to imitate a high-five.

"GOOD JOB, UH?!" Anna screamed even louder than before, so much so that even the unconscious constructs turned to see what was happening. "You make the message sound like I'm more embarrassed than scared, there's no sense of urgency!" 

The snowman went to protest when his nose began to blink, letters projecting onto him. "The answer has come!" 

_Who are you? How do you have my phone number?_

This time neither of them said anything, confusion reigned in the environment. "What is he talking about? Phone number?!" Anna asked without waiting for an answer, kneeling down to grab the snowman by the shoulders. "Olaf, send a message WITH EXACTLY THE WORDS I'M GOING TO TELL YOU, understood?" 

The doll nodded especially seriously, the first time in his life that he seemed to understand the situation. "I am Anna, Weselton. I don’t know what you mean by phone number but it’s not time for jokes, the situation is life or death! Behind the visible Mutnatch crystals it seems that there is a second instance full of many more than we can contain without it being dangerous, we must act quickly and my magic is not enough to detonate them all so we need all the dynamite in the villa. And fast! ”

"Sent, Anna!" Olaf proclaimed proudly, arranging the branches as if he was grasping her waist. “Word by word, letter by letter copied! And if you allow me some advice ... you should smile more! If you smile everything will be fine, bad things never happen to those- ”

**“ GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ”**

A terrifying roar from inside the cave caused even the snowman to lose all coloration, and the subsequent blow to the other side of the wall did not help to regain his smile. Anna ripped the constructs off with a quick movement of her hands, turning them back to clay before rushing off, escaping just in time to both be blinded by lightning and dodge the massive beast that flew out of the cave, taking flight before she could do something. 

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The winged monstrosity roared again, this time with much more force, rushing away in the rain. "OLAF, SEND A MESSAGE TO WESELTON TO FLEE, NOW!" Anna screamed as she put the snowman in her pocket, rushing forward without thinking of the consequences.

* * *

_(Right at the same time, 25 km away)_

* * *

The wind roared through the trees and the rain grew stronger, the storm growing unstoppable in Hyalgan. "What a night he's turned! Punzie, are you okay?" Grimm screamed back from a small hill where he had climbed, the wind howling so hard that even standing firm was tremendously complicated, it 

was complicated, their armor sinking into the mud with every step they took, the constant rain forcing them not to. stop cleaning the visors of their helmets for a second. 

"For now, Master! Do you see the villa?" The blonde screamed, trying to keep her hair safe from the mud by placing her robe like a kind of bag around her braid. "That a storm is happening in this region is a bad sign, right? I know you love to joke that my elf instinct is bullshit, but the wind brings bad omens!"

Grimm nodded without even having to start the sentence, a huge lightning bolt illuminating the night followed by the roar of thunder that fled all the nearby refugee animals. Rapunzel scrambled to join his master at the top of the hill, both adventurers silently watching as the night began to light up in intense reddish and orange tones. 

"Now that's a bad sign ..." Rapunzel whispered, bringing both hands to her chest, looking away from the flames was difficult, but blind trust in her teacher turned her toward him looking for answers. 

The answer came in the roar of another world through the woods with the same force as thunder seconds before, originating from the same place as well. 

"That is a really bad sign, Punzie. The night It's gotten complicated…” Grimm sighed as he brought one of his hands up to the switch on the neck of his armor, and with a single click the helmet vanishes, letting him breathe deeply. Although for a magic master like using the eyes of the soul to see the whole forest was a piece of cake, Grimm was of the opinion that to preserve the privacy of all, one should only see what as far as his eyes went.

The situation completely invalidated his desire to maintain privacy.

“Anna is east of here in a small cave, moving toward the source of that roar. Use your skills to intercept her and keep her safe. ”The master ordered as he leapt down the hill, the ground muddy allowing him to slide smoothly. 

"And you?!" 

"I'm going to save as many as I can while you find Anna," Grimm shouted, disappearing into the trees, Rapunzel clenching both fists, determined to protect the giantess no matter what it took. 

* * *


End file.
